


Studying the Downward-Facing Dog

by ShadowMystic



Series: Birthday Prompts [3]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Bottom Magnus Bane, Flirting, M/M, Public Sex, Smut, Top Alec Lightwood, Yoga
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-28 07:47:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13899552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowMystic/pseuds/ShadowMystic
Summary: Alec has been watching the yoga class in the local park for weeks...But has the sexy-flexy teacher been watching him too?





	Studying the Downward-Facing Dog

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Goodgame0101](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goodgame0101/gifts).



> For Gé  
> Happy Birthday to [@GoodGame0101](https://twitter.com/GoodGame0101) :D  
> Her word given was Park ...this is what came from it...

Alec has been coming to the park for weeks, his university books sprawled out across the grass, his laptop on his knee and the large tree he chose as his spot providing the perfect shelter no matter what the weather. When he first visited here it was to escape the noise and distractions at home. With his siblings running riot around the house it was becoming too hard to concentrate. So the quiet, large grassy area of the local park was proving to be the best spot to be.

That was until around 4 weeks ago…

As the weather turned hotter and the rain cleared, there was a group of individuals who began to gather just down the verge in front of him. He managed to block them out at first, keeping his head down and earphones in, but there was one man in particular who kept drawing his attention upwards. It didn’t help that the man in question was the leader of the group, the yoga group. Therefore making him  _ very _ flexible and lithe as he took up the different positions and instructed those around him.

His name was Magnus, as Alec had heard the others shout for his help on a few occasions, he was all bronze skin and muscles. The sleeveless hoodies he’d wear would show off the sweat that glistened on his biceps in the afternoon sun and the trousers that hung low from his hips would tease him from time to time with the slightest shape of a dip, just below his lower back but not quite far enough to be his muscular behind.

Alec found himself today like many other days recently, his fingers hovering over the keys of his laptop, eyes fixated behind his sunglasses on the way he’d twist his body, the way he’d bend to place his palms on the floor and stick out those glutes. Many nights were spent alone with his thoughts in his bedroom imagining sinking his teeth into them.

Letting out a deep breath he looked back to his work on the screen, nothing but a jumble of letters and no real sentences. Coming to the park was proving far more of a distraction than staying at home had been. He wiped his forehead with the back of his wrist, his hair stuck slightly to his heated skin. It was one of the warmer days and Alec failed to miss the trickles of sweat that ran down the back of Magnus’ neck. Magnus who was currently holding one of his hands on the lower back of another yogi who was trying to copy the wide legged bend he’d just shown them.

Alec found him following the vein that ran up the side of Magnus’ arm as he helped her squat further, when he reached the top however he jumped and almost knocked over the iced tea beside him. Magnus was looking straight at him. Shit. Alec looked back to his work and began furiously typing, it wasn’t structured. It wasn’t even what he was doing, but he did his best to make it look believable. His heart was beginning to pound in his chest as he could see just past the laptop screen that the man who had been haunting the filthiest fantasies he’d ever had was walking towards him up the verge before stopping directly in front of him. Alec adjusted the laptop and swallowed a lump in his throat. He was so hard he didn’t know how he’d even gotten so bad so fast.

“You could always join us?” A deep, sensual voice hit Alec’s ears and he couldn’t resist any longer. Looking up he was met with a playful smile. “You must be quite curious...watching us every week..”

“I-” Alec’s throat was dry. He’d been caught staring  _ before _ now? “I just use the park to study” He mumbled out, trying to sound calm but his voice betrayed him as it went higher at the end of his reply.

“Study?” Magnus chuckled above him, the sound going straight to Alec’s groin where he felt like he was going to burst. “You’ve been studying my ass pretty hard…Maybe you should show me what you’ve learnt?”

Alec choked as he’d taken the worst moment possible to take a sip of his iced tea. “Wh-wha?” He couldn’t even finish his words as Magnus was already teasing the zip of his hoody. His hips pushed forward and Alec couldn’t miss the way his baggy trousers were starting to press outwards. His mouth went dry. 

“Don’t be shy” Magnus bit the tip of his finger as he spoke, turning and looking over his shoulder as he pushed out his ass in Alec’s direction, his feet now either side of Alec’s thighs. 

Alec thought he was going to have a heart attack, his hands shaking as Magnus used his thumbs to push down his waistband, revealing he’d gone commando today.

“Fff-fuck” Alec breathed out, not even caring right now. If Magnus had been teasing him before, Alec was willing to throw caution to the wind now as he was face to face with the bare ass he’d been oggling for weeks. It was just as perfect as he imagined. The way Magnus clenching and unclenching. Alec let his laptop fall to the ground as his hands found their way to the round pieces of meat in front of him, groaning low in his throat at how solid but smooth they were to touch, digging his fingertips in he pushed them up and then apart, biting his bottom lip hard as Magnus was already pushing back to him and the whimper that came from his lips was the tipping point that sent Alec over the edge of control and reason.

He leant forward and pushed his lips at Magnus’ left butt cheek, his tongue lapping up to taste before he did what he’d been wanting to do...bite down. He moaned around the skin as Magnus’ knees seemed to buckle a little. With his trousers at his knees, Magnus now leant forward, palms to the grass and hips jutted up to Alec’s mouth before Alec panted pulling back. Painfully hard inside his jeans as he spotted something glisten in the slight ray of sun on them through the thick tree leaves.

“Oh god” Alec shuddered as Magnus was already coated in lube, his puckered hole was clenching around air like a throat gasping for air.

“I want you Alexander” Magnus moaned as he reached between his legs and palmed at Alec’s jeans. “I want your big hard cock inside him and I want you to fuck me like you’ve been dreaming about” 

Alec was gone. He didn’t even care how Magnus knew his name, he’d saved the time by preparing himself for him, just the thought of this man with his own fingers buried deep thinking about him was what Alec needed to snap out of where he was frozen to the ground, he stumbled up until Magnus was now upright and pushed him back into the tree, moaning as their mouths collided and those hands that had been teaching others how to bend and flex where now pulling him desperately out of his jeans.  “Fuck me. I need you to fuck me” Magnus panted into his lips and Alec almost melted into a puddle of cum as Magnus lifted his leg up, angling himself so it hooked over Alec’s shoulder, when he took his trousers off. Alec doesn’t remember, but he’ll never forget the feeling as he slipped his straining erection into the waiting heat.

“M-Magnus. Fuck!” Alec groaned and their lips met again, the sound that came from Magnus’ throat and into his own nearly finished him off.

“Yes Alexander” The yoga-instructor used his hooked leg to push at Alec’s spine and encourage him to go faster and faster as he began to do as he was asked to. Fuck Magnus and fuck him hard. He didn’t even know people could be in this position, the way Magnus moved his body against him was almost inhuman and fingers pulling at his hair, tongue in his throat and before Alec could feel something wet hit his abdomen where his top had been pushed up under his arms.

Magnus was tense and screaming, he was beautiful and coated in golden light as he reached his orgasm and Alec felt his own rip through him, crying out until it all went black…

Alec groaned as his eyes protested to the sun shining on them, he used his hand to shade himself as he opened them and frowned when he saw Magnus looked down concerned at him.

“Thank god you’re awake” Magnus sighed and put his phone away, he was knelt beside Alec and it was then he realised he was lying on his side. “I thought you were having some kind of seizure…” Magnus was blushing looking over him. Alec opened his mouth and sat up before speaking, looking around as the group from the yoga group were around him looking worried and confused. “I called an ambulance but...we’ll cancel” Magnus cleared his throat and glanced down at Alec’s crotch.

Alec followed his eyes and saw the stains on his jeans and shook his head trying to come to terms with what was going on. Slowly moving his hand over where he most definitely felt uncomfortable and wet. “I-” He now found  _ himself _ blushing as the small crowd dispersed and Magnus cleared his throat. 

“So...You’re clearly okay” He mumbled.

“No” Alec breathed out.

“You need first aid?” Magnus raised one of his perfectly shaped brows and Alec tried not to have vivid images of his dream flash before his eyes.

“No...just-”

Magnus looked a little uncomfortable, but not the kind that made him get up and leave. Maybe it was because he’d witnessed Alec orgasm in public and mistook it for a medical issue. “Just?” Alec took a deep breath. “J-just your number?” he didn’t dare look up, but he smiled now shyly as Magnus was digging into his pocket and pulling out what was definitely his phone.

“I thought you’d never ask”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments = <3
> 
> Thank you for reading! xx


End file.
